Just when he thought he'd escaped for good
by musicluver4ever11
Summary: Jarod thought he'd finally escaped the Centre. he married a lovely woman named Mackenzie and the two had twins named Andrew Joshua and Marie Elizabeth. then the Centre disturbs his year and a half of peace. please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea while watching the episode "Baby Love" in season one and saw how great a father Jarod was to little Michael. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 1

Jarod and Mackenzie were taking the twins for a walk through Central Park. His thoughts went back to a year and a half ago when he married Mackenzie Anderson, the lovely brown-haired, brown-eyed woman whom he had met when he was a lawyer in New York. He was prosecuting a man who had murdered a janitor for knowing too much. When his day at the courthouse ended, he saw Mackenzie walking down the street. They started talking and it was love at first sight for both of them. They dated for three months and when Jarod was certain that the Centre was nowhere around, he dropped down to one knee and proposed. Mackenzie said yes and they set a wedding date. They were married June 25, 2002. Andrew Joshua and Marie Elizabeth were born May 20, 2003 and were now two months old. It was one of the happiest days of his life. The Centre had left him alone for a year and a half, so he was certain that they had finally given up their search. He was now able to relax without having to worry about what his next move would have to be. Mackenzie looked at him.

"What're you thinking about, Jarod?" she asked.

"About the day we were married and the day our children were born." Jarod replied.

"Ah. Those were two wonderful days, weren't they?" Mackenzie asked.

"Yes, they were, my love. Remember the day we met?" Jarod asked.

"How could I forget? You had left the courthouse and I was on my way home when we ran into each other and just started talking and talking and we just fell in love." Mackenzie replied.

"Yes. Looks like Andrew's getting ready to wake up." Jarod said. The couple stopped long enough for Jarod to pick up their son. Then they continued on their walk. A few hours later they headed home for the day.

Once Andrew and Marie were in bed for the night, Jarod and Mackenzie sat down and watched some television for about half an hour and then they turned it off and went to bed for the night.

"_I'm just glad that the Centre hasn't found out where I am. I don't know what I would do if something happened to my family._" He thought as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Miss Parker walked into her father's office.

"Ah, Angel! Good to see you." He said.

"Daddy, why haven't we started the search for Jarod again?" she asked.

"We haven't had any new leads in two years, Angel. Ever since that trial for the murder of that janitor in New York, there haven't been any noticeable deaths that could be linked to a Jarod simulation."

"I see. Why wasn't I notified about the trial in New York?"

"Because you were still recovering from that concussion you received when you hit your head against a table in a fight in Georgia almost two years ago."

"Oh. I don't remember anything about a concussion in Georgia…"

"That's perfectly normal. It'll come back, Angel. I have a meeting in five minutes. I need to go. I'll see you later."

Mr. Parker left and Miss Parker went to talk to Sydney and Broots.

"Any new leads on Jarod?" Miss Parker asked.

"Not yet, Miss Parker." Broots said, staring up from his computer screen.

"Keep working!" she said. "Sydney, has Jarod made any contact with you recently?"

"Not in the last month." Sydney replied.

"Well, what did he say?" she asked.

"Just that he thought we'd given up and he was happy."

Miss Parker and Sydney talked for a few more minutes and then left the room.

Sydney went to his office to review some notes and Miss Parker went to her office and started checking on anything going on in New York that could lead them to Jarod.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jarod knew that any second now, the first cry from the twins would come, letting him know that they were awake. Marie usually woke first. Suddenly, a piercing cry echoed through the house.

"_Right on time._" He thought. He looked over at Mackenzie who was sleeping soundly. Then he walked over to the twins' room and picked up the crying Marie Elizabeth.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He said, carrying his daughter over to the kitchen to fix up a bottle of formula for her. He heard Mackenzie getting out of bed. Jarod picked up the bottle of formula and carried Marie over to a chair. Mackenzie walked into the room with Andrew a few minutes later.

"He finally woke up." She commented, a giggle in her voice. She walked into the kitchen and fixed a bottle of formula for Andrew. Then the couple sat in adjacent chairs and watched the news. A young boy was a witness in a murder and was placed in the Witness Protection Program. Jarod recognized the murder as one from one of his sims.

"Oh, my gosh!" Mackenzie cried. "Should we get out of here?"

"No, Mac. I think we're safe for now. I just have to watch my every step now." Jarod replied.

"You're not seriously thinking of helping the boy are you? They could come and ruin everything!"

"I have to, Mac. That boy needs my help. The murder happened in California, so chances are good that they relocated his family here. If not, then we're safe for now."

"All right, Jarod. Go ahead and put our entire family in danger."

"Honey, they don't know about you or our children. They only know about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Mac. They don't know about you or our children."

"All right."

Jarod spent some time looking for the boy who looked like the boy in the news. At Johnson Middle School, he found him. Now all he had to do was find a position at the school where he could keep an eye on the boy. After a quick interview, he was hired as the new janitor of Johnson Middle.


End file.
